<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road of the Toad. by Elementalwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246345">Road of the Toad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalwriter/pseuds/Elementalwriter'>Elementalwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalwriter/pseuds/Elementalwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is just a idea I came up with. Don’t know if I will finish it. Take over the idea whenever you want. First ever try on a story).(don’t know how this will work out.)</p><p>What if: in the season 1 finale, Anne gets hit in the head before the finale battle even begins and passes out. And when she wakkes up, she is with the Toads and Sasha in some secret location, where she is told that the frogs took down the tower, and almost killed them all. She is told that the frogs are not who they say they are. Anne believes them, and so, a war to keep the peace in Amphibia has started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy/Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Survivors.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p><p>“Uuuugh” Anne groaned as she was wakking up. “Where am I?” She looked around the room, the walls, ground and roof seemed to be made out of unrefined rocks. There were no windows, only a rough carpet, a ceilling light (probably with a firefly in it), the bed she was laying on and a chair next to the bed.</p><p>“What the heck happend?” Anne mumbled. As she tried to get up, she got knocked back on the bed by a massive headache. “Aaaaaaaah, DANG IT!” she called out.</p><p>“Finally, your awake!” Came a voice from outside the room. In walked one of Anne’s closest friends. A girl with blonde hair, wearing some kind of armor. But she looked different. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Her hair was dirty and some parts were all over the place.</p><p>“Sasha!” Anne said. “What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are WE doing here? WHERE IS HERE!?” She shouted. Anne immediately regretted it as her headache flaired up again. “Also, how did I get this massive headache?”</p><p>“Whoah whoah whoah, calm down Anne, everything is oke. Or at least as oke as it can be.” Sasha answered.</p><p>“What do you mean? And WHERE are we? Are the frogs oke? Are you oke? And what in the world happend?”</p><p>“Well, right now, we are in a hidden camp of the toads somewhere in the forest. And before I answer your other questions, let me ask YOU something first, oke?”</p><p>“Oke, sure.”</p><p>“Oke, don’t freak out because of the weird question, but what is the last thing you can remember?” Sasha asked.</p><p>Anne starts thinking: ‘What WAS the last thing I remember?’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Run the hot water please, for the shower” Sasha tells the toad chef.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne instantly turns to look at her. “Shower!!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, didn’t you have a shower when you lived with those frogs?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne blushed. “Actually no. I haven’t really showered sinds I arrived in this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha looked at her with sympathy. “You poor thing. That explains the twig and those leaves in your hair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I originally thought that it could be my new style, but they do get annoying after a while.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha giggled. “I can only guess. But you know what, when the shower is done you can use it for as long as you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, only the best for my BFF.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aaaaah, thanks Sash. But I think it is going to take a while for the shower to get ready, sooooo-….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne was interuped by the toad coming back in the room. “Commander, your shower is ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne and Sasha looked at each other. “Wow, perfect timing.” Said the former.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed” said Sasha. “Now, you go clean yourself up, meanwhile I can get the hot chocolate ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure thing Sash.” Anne said as she was walking to the shower room. Suddenly she stopped. “Wait.” She said. “YOU HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha giggled. “Yeah I do, now go shower girl. You deserve it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, see ya after the shower.” Anne said as she went inside the shower room. The room’s walls and floor looked like they were made out of marble, which was probably the case. Anne whistled, “This is one sweet room. Huh, this really makes you realize that I have been living in the basement of a house belonging to farmers who have almost no sense of hygiene.” Anne frowned ‘that became deep reall fast.’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne shrugged and started to undress and took a look at the shower itself. The shower could easily fit ten Anne’s and then still have room to spare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is one heck of a shower, sheesh.” She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following minutes where filled with the sounds of running water and Anne singing in the shower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a half hour the sounds stopped and was replaced with the sound of the shower shutting of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WOW, I didn’t realize how much I needed that, I feel REBORN!!” Anne said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the other room she could hear Sasha laughing. ‘One of the toads probably told her a funny joke, can’t wait to hear it of it makes her laugh this much.’ She thought while smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She put on a bathrobe and was about to leave the room when she hears something from above her and……. Everything went black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End Flashback:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anne answered: “the last thing I can remember is getting out of the shower in your living quarters and then all of a sudden my mind goes all black and fuzzy.”</p><p>“Doesn’t really surprise me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, for what I have been told you got knocked out by something <em>or someone</em> and hit your head.”</p><p>“Ooh, well that explai-..... wait, for what you have been told? But you where in the living room. How could you not know what happend?”</p><p>Sasha answered: “Well, I got knocked out as well.”</p><p>Anne looked at her and said: “How? Did you slip or something?</p><p>“No, I didn’t slip and fall. Instead, I KNOW that I got knocked unconscious by SOMEONE.”</p><p>“Someone? Do you know who?”</p><p>“All I know is that it was one of the frogs.”</p><p>Anne did a double take: “Wait, one of the frogs, but that is impossible. They are pure pacifists. They wouldn’t hurt a fly”.<em> ‘they would eat it instead.’</em> Anne thought.</p><p>Sasha sighed: “that couldn’t be further from the truth Anne.”</p><p>Anne looked worried: “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Anne, the frogs took down Toad Tower, they destroyed my and all the Toads their homes. THEY are the reason we are here, hidden away. They almost killed all of us, almost killed YOU! But I should have seen it coming, I mean, they have to live up to their reputation some way or another.”</p><p>Anne was shocked and asked: “they took down the tower, but why? The Toads were so nice to us and they even invitted us to a big party. And what reputation are you talking about?”</p><p>“Their reputation of being the most brutal, unloyal, untrustworthy species of Amphibia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea what I'm doing. Tips are always welcome.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Gr Elementalwriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories are the strongest weapons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne gets to hear what happend to Sasha, and emotions follow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2.</p><p>Anne was stunned. “Sash! What are you talking about?! The frogs are some of the best creatures in Amphibia! They are my friends!”</p><p>“That’s what they made you believe Anne.” Sasha answered. “And it hurts me to say this to you, but nothing of what you just said is true.”</p><p>“I..I don’t understand. What makes you think that? Heck, what makes you think that it was the frogs who brought down the tower in the first place?”</p><p>“Anne, I understand that you are confused, but…-"</p><p>“Confused!? CONFUSED!!! CONFUSED DOESN’T EVEN DISCRIBE HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND CALLING MY FROG FRIENDS SLASH FAMILY EVIL AND STRAIGHT UP MURDERERS!!!” Anne shouted. She was furious. Who, in the whole wide world, did Sasha think she was, talking bad like that about her friends and family.</p><p>“Anne, calm down.” Sasha begged her. “please, you've got to listen to me. I have pr-…”</p><p>“NO, YOU LISTEN! “ Anne shouted. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? ACCUSING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY LIKE THAT. The family that-…”</p><p>“Anne, please, I…I..”</p><p>“The family,” Anne continued by raising her voice. “that helped me, cared for me, gave me a home when I had none, the family that gave me food, gave me love and-…”</p><p>“I HAVE PROOF!” Sasha shouted in a desperate attempt to calm her friend down, or at least give her the opportunity the explain herself.</p><p>“What?” Anne asked. “What do you mean with ‘proof'?”</p><p>“Proof that your so called ‘friends' are not who they say they are.”</p><p>Anne scoffed and glared at her friend. “And what possible proof could you possibly have that is trustworthy? Proof that doesn’t come from the toads themself? What could that POSSIBLY be?!”</p><p>“My memory.” Sasha answered.</p><p>“Your memory?” Anne looked skeptical. “But didn’t you get hit in the head as well? That could have messed up your memory.” She pointed out.</p><p>“Some things you don’t forget Anne.” Sasha answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, see ya after the shower” Anne said before she closed the door of the shower room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘She’s so weird,’ Sasha thought ‘but I guess that that is what makes her so loveable’. She blushed as a result. ‘Where the heck did that come from?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The toad chef walked up to her: “Need anything else commander?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you could get us two cups of hot Choco that would be nice. Just let one of the soldiers bring it up here, so you can focus on our guests. And that would be all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As you wish commander, have a nice day with your friend.” He said as he walked out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks Brunton, you too.” Sasha called out. ‘Huh, I’m slowly getting the hang of this.’ She thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment that the toad had left and had closed the doors, she sat down on the couch and returned to her thoughts. ‘I hope everything is going great at the party. I really hope that… What’s that sound?’ Sasha thought as she heard something come from the shower room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait, is that…. Anne? Is she singing in the shower?’ The commander started smiling. ‘She sounds like an angel.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is when she noticed what she was thinking about and stopped the train of thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where did that come from? Wh…wha…what is happening to me?! Where do all of these thoughts come from? I don’t understand!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After calming down, she had a moment of mental silence. When she was done, she came to a conclusion: ‘I’m just to stressed, and because of that I start thinking weird things. That must be it, there is no other explanation.’ “NONE!” She then realized that she had said the last part out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Luckily Anne didn’t hear that’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just need to relax, I have my bestie back and that is all that matters.’ She told herself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And so, while Anne was showering, Sasha sat on the couch, waiting for the cups of hot Choco and for Anne to get out of the shower. Meanwhile, subconsciously, she listened intently to Anne’s singing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After twenty-two minutes she heard the shower getting turned off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly she heard Anne say: “I didn’t realize how much I needed that. I feel REBORN!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasha laughed at the last part. She partly knew how Anne was feeling right now. She felt the same after getting her first warm water shower after being send to this world and being imprisoned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was still in her thoughts when she suddenly heard something. It sounded like a BONK, followed by something falling on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, dead silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anne?” Sasha called out. “Did you drop something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anne?” The commander called out again, only a little louder this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still nothing but silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this point, Sasha got really worried. What if something happened to Anne? What if she slipped and hit her head which knocked her unconscious?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, She walked to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she tried again, she put her ear on the door. Soft breathing could be heard from the other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anne?” She called out for the last time. Still no response. “I’m coming in.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right as she put her hand on the handle to open the door, she heard something else. She froze instantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reason why, was because it didn’t come from the shower room, but from behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned around as fast as possible. When she saw what it was, she could barely let out a scream of surprise and fear, as a frog like entity was launched at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thing she remembers is a big amount of pain in her head, and then nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End Flashback:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Sasha finished telling her friend of what happened (but keeping ‘the thoughts’ secret), Anne stared at her BFF, bewildered, shocked and worried. “Are you sure that was what happened? Not some gone rogue toad?”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Sasha said. “It couldn’t have been a toad, the shape of the body was way of to be a toad.”</p><p>“But.. but you got hit on the head, that probably messed up your memories, like I said, and…- I know what I saw!!” Sasha interrupted Anne.</p><p>“These kinds of things you don’t forget Anne, those moments of pure betrayal.” She said, kinda pissed off.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Her friend admitted. “But what do you mean with ‘pure betrayal’? You just told me that they had a bad reputation.”</p><p>“I was told about that when we arrived here. I didn’t know of it at the time.” Sasha said while frowning.</p><p>“All I knew was that the toads and the frogs didn’t always get along and didn’t see eye to eye. And when I heard that you were living with the frogs, I just wanted to fix that problem so it would be better for the both of us.” She sighed. “And so, I talked to Grime and told him the idea to invite the frogs to a party at Toad Tower. He didn’t really like the idea at first and asked me how I came up with such a crazy idea. I told him that I mainly wanted to fix things because you were with the frogs. I also told him that I also just wanted a way for us to get time for ourselves and be able to catch up. When he heard that you were going to be invited, his whole opinion changed, and he said that it wasn’t that bad of an idea after all. You and I would be back together, and an old ‘war’ between the frogs and the toads could be solved.”</p><p>At this point, small tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. “I just wanted to solve it, clear it up. It would be better for everyone. At first, everything went perfect, until the frogs turned on us and almost killed us all.”</p><p>Anne saw the sadness in her eyes and put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Small tears were starting to fall. “I just don’t get it. Why would they turn it down? Why?!”</p><p>Anne looked at her BFF and said: hey Sash, something I noticed, no offence of course, but you never really cared about this kind of stuff, to be honest. So what changed your mind?” She then realized how she said that. “Dangit, I’m an idiot, I could have said that better, now it sounds like you were a monster. I’m sorry Sash.” She said as she looked at the ground in shame.</p><p>Then Anne heard something, a hollow laugh, coming from Sasha.</p><p>“Well, you’re not exactly wrong.” Sasha said, as she looked at Anne. “I wasn’t really the nicest person to be around, and never really cared for peace and happy endings. But that all changed when ‘IT’ happened.”</p><p>“It?”</p><p>“That Marcy, you and me got separated. I have never realized how much I counted on you girls to always be around me. But when we got split up, I thought I was going to be fine.” She sighed. “I wasn’t.”</p><p>“I started to feel lonely, weak, vulnerable. I didn’t know what to do. I missed you and Marcy. I just wanted to hang out with you girls and have fun. And at some point I started to think about our friendship.”</p><p>Anne looked at her with semi-confusion. “In what way? Do you want to stop being friends, or…?”</p><p>“In the way of how we act to each other. And mainly, on how I treated you. And how different we are. Take you for example; open minded, free spirit, very generous. Then look at me; rude bossy, taking what I want, to not even talk about me forcing people to do stuff they don’t want.”</p><p>Sasha started sniffling. “ I’m trying to change myself, but it doesn’t always work. Most of the time I just go back to my old self without even realizing it.”</p><p>“Sash,” Anne whispered, sadness in her voice.</p><p>“That is one of the main reasons as well why I wanted the frogs and toads to get along. I finally wanted to FIX something instead of breaking and ruining something.” More sniffles.</p><p>“Heck, I’m the reason why we are here, because of my selfish attitude.” Tears started streaming down her cheeks at this point. “This is all my fault and there is no way to fix this. I ruined all of our lives by making you, FORCING YOU, to STEAL your own birthday present, something that you are fully against, instead of allowing you to go and party with your family.”</p><p>She was fully sobbing now, her sobs interrupting her words, her hands covering her eyes. “Your *sob* family *sob* which you *sob* will n-n-n- *sob* never see again! All becau_*sob* because I’m a STUPID JERK!”</p><p>Now, she was fully crying, curled up in the fetal position: begging Anne to forgive her for her actions. “Please forgive me Anne. Please, even though I know that you will never truly forgive me, please just- *crying while begging*.</p><p>Meanwhile Anne herself had tears streaming down her face, but not because of her own situation, but because of everything going on with her BFF.</p><p>She did the first thing that she could think of, so she helped her friend sit up and gave her a big hug, and tried to calm her down.</p><p>“Sssssh, sssh, everything is okay, everything is fine.”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay!” Sasha argued. “We are stuck in this world, of which we barely know anything, probably forever!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Anne said with a small smirk.</p><p>“What- *sniffle* what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, let’s just say that I might know something that has the possibility to get us home, but I’m not a 100% sure.” Anne said. “But we are getting of the main topic.”</p><p>Sasha nodded. “You’re right. We are getting of topic. Sorry for going all emotional on you.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Anne said with a small smile. She then wiped Sasha’s tears away. “Everyone needs to vent once in a while. Heck, if I didn’t I would have gone totally nuts with the frogs.” She says with a goofy grin.</p><p>Sasha giggled. “you are so weird sometimes.”</p><p>Anne laughed. “What can I say, it’s part of my charm.” She said with a wink.</p><p>Both girls laughed at that, the tension gone. Both of them happy about something. Sasha was happy that she got that out of her system, while Anne was just happy to see Sasha happy again. After they were done laughing, they went back to being serious, which was way easier than before.</p><p>“So, anyway.” Anne started, “I get that your memories are evidence that it could have been the frogs,”<em>‘which I personally still don’t want to believe, even if the evidence is heavily against them.’ </em>“But what makes you think that the frogs would even be capable of something like this, despite the ‘reputation’ they have.”</p><p>“Because they tried it before.” Her friend answered.</p><p>“Before? When?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t really know, but I do know who does.”</p><p>“Who?” Anne asked, full of curiosity.</p><p>“Grime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oke, so you are probably saying: “this isn’t Sasha, she is way to nice to be her.”<br/>To which I say:”sure, but I made my Sasha nicer then the canon one for lore reasons. Don’t worry. In future chapters she will be herself again, but then somewhat nicer than in the show.</p><p>Also, I am not very good at writing emotions. Sooooo, yikes.</p><p>Ps. The first chapter was at first not even 500 words. Just so you know that I will update the chapters, even if they are already published.</p><p>Pps. I write all of my chapters in Word so I have a backup, but when I copy and the paste in the chapter text, everything that is supposed to be italic isn’t italic and white spaces in between pieces of text or gone. Does anyone how a better place to write the chapters or a better way to not get my story edited by copy/paste?</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, spread the word that Amphibia excists.<br/>Gr. Elementalwriter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dream or Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No the story is not dead, just have been working on some other stuff.<br/>this is the first version of this chapter, might improve it later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p><p>Anne looked at her friend. “Grime? As in, Captain Grime? The creepy, one eyed Toad with sharp teeth?” Sasha nodded. “are you sure he is to be trusted?”</p><p>“Very sure.” The blond assured her. “he may look threatening, but he has been taking care of me since I joined his army. And sure, before all that, I wasn’t treated the best, but he has changed and bettered his ways.” She said with a confident smile.</p><p>Anne wanted to believe her, she really did. But it was kind of hard to. “I..I don’t know, Sash.”</p><p>“Come on, Anne. You may not thrust him, but you trust me, right?” the brunette nodded. “then trust me when I say that Grime can be trusted.”</p><p>Anne let out a sigh. “You know what, sure. Let’s go to him.”</p><p>Sasha shook her head. “Not now. You just woke up, and you should rest.” She argued.</p><p>“why? I feel fine, I don’t need to sleep.” Right after she said that, she was unable to suppress a big yawn.</p><p>The blond looked at her with a raised brow. “Suuuure you don’t.” she said as she rolled her eyes. “you’re going to sleep, and I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner. Okay?”</p><p>Anne huffed. “Fine, but no longer then a few hours.” She exclaimed as she laid down. As she pulled the blankets over her body, her eyes already started drooping.</p><p>Seeing this, Sasha stood up, and walked towards the door with a soft smile. “see you till dinner.” The blond spoke as she dimmed the fireflies in the ceiling light.</p><p>“see *yawn* yooouuu.” The brunette’s voice slurred as she fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>Seeing her friend deep asleep, the other girl smiled as she walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked around. Everything was completely white, it was completely empty. Nothing could be seen in the distance.</p><p>“hello?!” she called out, her voice echoing of into the infinite white planes. she got no reaction. “HELLO?! ANYONE THERE?! Still no response.</p><p>“where am I?” suddenly, of into the distance, whispers could be heard.</p><p>“what the-….”</p><p>A heavy thump was heard behind her. the human quickly turned around, and her eyes widened.</p><p>In front of her, stood a big shadowy figure. It was at least twice her height, and had glowing red eyes. she couldn’t see who it was, but one think was for sure, it had the build of an Amphibian. Before she could sort out any specific details, the thing launched itself at her at high speeds.</p><p>All she could do, was let out a scream, as the thing pulled back its fist midflight, and struck her in the face full force.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shot up with a scream of terror, her eyes wide, shaking heavily. Her eyes looked around, scanning her surroundings.</p><p>She was back in the room where she had fallen asleep. As she took deep breaths to calm herself down, fast footsteps could be heard outside. The door was thrown open, and standing in the doorframe, was Sasha. She looked around franticly.</p><p>“What’s going on?! What’s wrong?!” she quickly walked towards her friend. “Anne, what’s wrong.”</p><p>Anne rubbed the back of her neck, while she looked away from the blond in shame. “No. I had a nightmare.” She didn’t want to look at her friend, ashamed that she made her worry like that, just because she had a freaky dream.</p><p>“Oh.” Sasha said, relaxing. She didn’t really know what to do, she had never been the comforting type. “Uhm, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>The brunette still looked towards the wall, not saying anything. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her friend.</p><p>“hey, if it’s bothering you, you can tell me.” Sasha encouraged her. At that, Anne let out a sigh as she turned towards her.</p><p>“If you really want to know.” She told her friend what had happened in her nightmare.</p><p>After her friend had finished explaining, the commander looked at her with concern as she sat down next to the brunette. “that.. is definitely creepy.” The other girl nodded. “but, why?” All she got as a reaction, was a very confused look. “well, dreams like that normally don’t happen, especially in this world, without a reason.”</p><p>Anne still looked at her, not knowing what the heck she was talking about. Sasha sighed. “you may not know this, but magic is a real thing in this world. It may be hard to understand, but believe me, I’ve seen it in action and-“</p><p>”I know.”</p><p>Sasha looked at her, shocked. “wait, you know that magic exists here?! How?!”</p><p>Anne rubbed the back of her neck. “I may or may not have been cursed before.” al the reaction she got, was Sasha’s mouth dropping wide open. “Yeeeaah, not one of my best moments.”</p><p>“how did any form of magic even make it all the way to Wardwood?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Why is that so weird?”</p><p>Sasha gave her a deadpanned look. “Anne, you do realize that Wardwood is probably one of the most underdeveloped towns in Amphibia, right?!”</p><p>The other teen opened her mouth to argue, but came up with nothing. It was pretty on the nose, Wardwood wasn’t very high in quality and some of the building just seemed ready to collapse. The town’s citizens weren’t the smartest either. “well, I guess you’re not wrong.”</p><p>“exactly,” The blond reacted. “so it really amazes me that they even know magic exists. Also, I want to hear what the heck happened which resulted in you getting cursed.” She shook her head. “but we’re getting of track.”</p><p>“as you apparently, know, magic exists here. It comes forth in many different ways; spells, curses, and even magical items. But one of the rarest forms, is visions.”</p><p>“visions?”</p><p>“yes, visions. Visions which allow you to see the future. It is very unpredictable, and as I said, it’s very rare.”</p><p>“but what does that have to do with me?”</p><p>“well, lets just say that your dream doesn’t seem normal, at least to me.” Sasha explained. “it’s just… weird. But, to the Amphibians who are able to have visions, these kind of dreams are some sort of norm.”</p><p>“what are you trying to say exactly?” A second question then popped into Anne’s mind. “and how do you know so much about magic?”</p><p>“When I joined Grime’s forces, he taught me as much as he could about Amphibia and its inhabitants. He also taught me about the different ways of combat used here, including magic. It was also very handy, that Toad Tower had its own personal library.” The commander admitted.</p><p>“Really? That tower had a library? The tall and creepy looking one?” Sasha nodded.</p><p>“do you know any other towers around here?”</p><p>Anne looked away as she rubbed the back of her neck. “no, not really. I mean, there was the tower where my friends and I got taught how to be thieves.” When she got no reaction, she turned towards her friend, who looked at her with a dumbfound look. “that’s going to need some explaining, right?” she got a firm nod as a response. “yeeaah, anyway, so Toad Tower had a library? Impressive.”</p><p>Recovering from what her friend had said, Sasha spoke. “indeed. It’s terrible that the tower is gone now. Who knew what kinds of Information we could find, maybe even information on how to get home.” She said, downcast at the possible detail, that there could have been information which they could have used to get home to their world, to their families.</p><p>Seeing this, Anne laid an arm across her shoulders. “hey, don’t worry. We’ll be able to find a way to go home, I’m sure of it. And besides, maybe not everything was destroyed and we can dig up some of the books which survived.”</p><p>Sasha looked Anne in the eyes, a small spark of hope returning. “you’re right, there’s still hope.”</p><p>The brunette nodded in confirmation, determined.</p><p>“so, to get back to the main topic, you were telling me about magic and visions, how does that involve me at all?”</p><p>“well, as I said, the type of dream you had are very common to Amphibians who are able to get visions of the future. So I think that somehow, you got to see something that will happen in the future.” The blond spoke.</p><p>“but…how? Some parts are obvious, I’m obviously going to get attacked then by either a frog or a toad, but that doesn’t explain the whispers and the white surroundings.”</p><p>The other teen didn’t really have an answer for that. “I don’t know. It could also just be something that your mind come up with because of what happened at the tower.” She shrugged.</p><p>“probably, but everything is possible.” Anne reasoned. “and it would be pretty cool if I was able to see the future.”</p><p>“true, until you realize that the ones having visions go completely crazy most of the time.”</p><p>Anne gulped. “now it’s less cool.”</p><p>Sasha nodded. “yeah, it’s not the most efficient with its users.”</p><p>The two then just sat there, not really knowing what to do. Nothing made a sound, and the awkwardness in the air could be cut with a knife. It stayed like that for a few minutes, until Anne decided that enough was enough.</p><p>“so, now what?”</p><p>The commander looked at her. “well, I did say that I was going to wake you up for diner, and before I heard you screaming, I was actually heading here to wake you up myself. So I think the best thing to do for now is go to the dining room and get something to eat.” She said as she stood up.</p><p>Anne leaped onto her feet. “that sounds like a great idea.” She walked out of the room.</p><p>A few seconds passed, until she appeared in the doorway again. “yeeaah, I don’t know the way.”</p><p>Sasha let out a small laugh, as she walked towards her friend. “follow me, you idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, tragic story: I can't follow Amphibia anymore. the method I used doesn't work anymore. so anything that happens after episode 8, I can't follow.</p><p>that is also one of the reasons why I still write this story and didn't start a Anne/Marcy, which to be honest, makest me kinda sad.</p><p>anyway, hope you enjoyed,<br/>comments are always welcome,<br/>check out other creators, they deserve it,<br/>see you next time.</p><p>Gr Elementalwriter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Storytime (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two walked down the halls of the hidden base, Anne looked around at all of the different things decorating it. There were paintings of what looked to be high ranked Toad soldiers, each with their name underneath it, indicating that they were a big deal for the Toad army. There were also full suits of Toad armor, ranging from chest plate, arm guards, and leg guards, to a full-on full body armor, closed off helmet and everything.” Paintings of landscapes hung on the walls, but instead of displaying normal landscapes, it looked a battle had been fought in every single one of them.</p><p>“whoa, what is all of this?”</p><p>“these are very old items from the Amphibian War.” Sasha explained. “the suits were actually used in the battles. the portraits are of old high ranked Toad soldiers who have served the army at that time, they made big sacrifices, but those sacrifices won them the battles. And the other paintings are of the battlefields were the biggest fights were fought.”</p><p>“that. Is. AWESOME!”</p><p>Sasha giggled at her friends reaction. “indeed, it’s very impressive.” Her face then gloomed over. “but at the time that it all happened, it was a dark period. Many died. Toads, Newts, Frogs, everyone suffered heavy losses. Many of them didn’t return to their families”</p><p>“Oh.” The brunettes mood immediately did a complete turnaround. Her smile vanished, and was replaced by a sad frown. “I so sorry, Sash.”</p><p>“no need to be sorry Anne, there’s nothing you could have possibly done about it. It happened decades ago. We weren’t even born yet.” The blond reasoned. “Heck, I think that our parents weren’t even born yet.”</p><p>Anne sighed as the two walked. “it’s just so sad. All of those soldiers had family, friends. And they never got to see them again.” Small tears started forming in her eyes. <em>‘we can end up like that as well, if we don’t do something.’</em></p><p>Noticing it, Sasha spoke up. “Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“it’s.. it’s nothing really.” The brunette said as she wiped her eyes. “just some sad thoughts.”</p><p>Seeing that Anne didn’t really want to talk about it, the blond didn’t ask any further.</p><p>The rest of the walk was spend in silence. None of the girls said anything or wanted to say anything. As the tow continued on they way, multiple toads passed them, most of them acknowledged the teens and greeted them politely. All they got as a reaction was a friendly wave from Sasha and a small smile from Anne.</p><p>The two continued walking until they reached a big iron door. “here we are.” Sasha said. “the dining room.”</p><p>Anne looked confused, “why is the door of the dining room made out of metal? Little unnecessary don’t you think?”</p><p>“actually, no. it’s made like this with a purpose.” Sasha explained. “if this base ever gets attacked, we have a place to hide and make a plan. That’s why they are made out of metal. Sure it makes them way heavier then they need to be and that is kind of annoying if you want to enter the room, but it more then pays of for the protection it can offer.”</p><p>Anne shrugged. “makes sense, I guess.” She then walked up to the doors and put her hands on it. “but enough fooling around. Let’s get something to eat.” The girl then pushed the doors open. While doing that, she noticed that the doors were, indeed, pretty heavy. When the doors were open, she walked into the room, Sasha only a few steps behind her</p><p>The dining room was pretty big, it wasn’t huge, but it was still pretty big considering that this was a secret base. Big pillars lined the walls. Multiple long tables were standing around the room, where toad soldiers were eating their food. On the walls hung big banners, depicting the symbol of the Toads proudly. Vines also partly covered the walls and pillars, giving it a old and rustic vibe.</p><p>And at the back of the room, another table stood. But the difference was that at this table was decorated and the Toads sitting at it weren’t normal soldiers. Each of them held an aura of authority, but there was one of them which radiated the highest rank and he sat at the head of the table, talking to his other commanders.</p><p>As Sasha guided Anne towards the table, every single Toad looked at them as they walked past them. When they arrived at the high ranked table, Grime greeted them. “Good day, you two.”</p><p>Sasha saluted him. “Good day Sir.”</p><p>Anne tried to salute him as well, but it came out really awkward. “Yes, Good Day…Uhm.. sir.”</p><p>Grime waved it off. “there’s no need for that here. We’re all here to calmly eat, there is no need for titles.” He said. “come, sit down and eat, you two most be hungry.”</p><p>Both teens nodded as they each grabbed a chair and sat down. The brunette started looking at the food on the table in front of her. <em>‘wooooah,’ </em>she thought. <em>´this is way better food then the things that I got to eat at the Plantars.’</em></p><p>There were a bunch of different things, ranging from normal Amphibian foods, like insects and bugs, to even human food. There was cooked beetlejerky, some salads with different types of bugs in them, some also without the bugs. But there were also fries, pizza, burgers and more. “dive in.” The Toad leader spoke. “there is enough for everyone, and you two must be starving.”</p><p>Anne didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly grabbed some fries and a burger, while Sasha grabbed a slice of pizza. As they were eating, the others started talking again. Some were talking about new tactics to use in battle, others were just talking about how their day went. The girls were mostly ignored, sometimes they were asked some stuff, either about their home or, mostly in Anne’s case, about their personal experience of Amphibia.</p><p>Anne mostly just told them about the adventures that she had with the Plantars; from some of the worst moments, to some of the best moments.</p><p>“that’s amazing.” One of the Toad’s said. “you were very lucky that you ended up with such a good Toad family who were willing to take care of you.” he spoke. “kind of weird though, I didn’t know that more toads then the mayor lived in that town.”</p><p>Anne looked at him confused. “uhm, actually, I was taken in by a frog family, not a toad family.”</p><p>The toad frowned at that. “A frog family? Are you sure?”</p><p>“very sure.”</p><p>“hm, remarkable that they are willing to take in a complete stranger.”</p><p>The toad next to him nodded in agreement. “indeed.” She then turned towards the brunette teen. “how did you survive, by the way?”</p><p>Anne frowned. “survived? What do you mean?”</p><p>“what I mean is: how did you survive living with a bunch of frogs?” the toad spoke. “I mean, hearing some of the things spoken about frogs, you’d think that you would have died the first night you slept at their home.”</p><p>The other toad crossed his arms and nodded. “you should have been either eaten or sold on the black market as either a exotic animal or as a slave.” He looked Anne straight in the eyes. “how did you avoid that?”</p><p>Anne looked at them perplexed. “what are you talking about? They would never do any of that!”</p><p>“Kid, you obviously don’t know anything about the frogs.” The male toad replied.</p><p>Anne’s face turned slightly red in anger. She slammed her hands onto the table. “how dare you even accuse them from anything like this!? What did they ever do to you?!” she called out. “unless you’ve got evidence that they are as evil as you say they are, I will not believe you in the slightest.”</p><p>“you want evidence?”</p><p>Everyone at the table turned towards the one who spoke. It was none other than Grime. “you want evidence that the frogs are monsters in disguise?!” Anne nodded. “well, look no further than my right eye, or more accurately, the place where my right eye is supposed to be.”</p><p>The Brunette looked at him like the toad had lost his marbles. “wait, so what you’re saying, is that you lost your eye, because of the frogs?!”</p><p>Grime nodded. “indeed. It happened in a great battle between the frogs and toads, about thirty years ago.”</p><p>Anne crossed her arms. “so it happened in battle, so it’s very normal to get hurt by the enemy.”</p><p>“true, I will not deny that.” Grime agreed. “but the thing is, the frog who took my eye, wasn’t an enemy. Instead, he was my best friend.” He said with a dark tone.</p><p>The entire table went completely silent. No one moved a muscle. Every toad at the table held their breath. Grime had never talked about his past, but one thing was sure: it was absolutely gruesome and violent. Multiple unknowing recruits had asked Grime about his eye, and had to pay the price for it. Both of the teens had big eyes of shock.</p><p>Anne was speechless. She didn’t expect that at all. Meanwhile, Sasha had frozen up completely. She just sat there, not moving with wide eyes.</p><p>Grime let out a sigh and started talking. “we got to know each other before I was even an Commander. Soldiers were fighting and falling left and right. I was separated from my team, lost them in all of the fighting and smoke around me. I didn’t know what to do, I wasn’t the bravest soldier or the most skilled, but I knew how to fight and what to do in these situations. And in this case, I ran to find a save spot for me to be able to take cover, attend to a wound on my arm, and form up a plan.</p><p>After some time, I arrived at an abandoned home, which was still in good enough condition for me to use as a hideout. When I found a good spot on the bottom floor, I started attending to my wounds. As I finished putting bandages around my arm, I heard sounds from the floor above me. It sounded like something moving around. I quickly stood up and started making my way upstairs, not knowing if it was an enemy or a friend.”</p><p>As Grime talked, no one even tried to intervene, all of them hooked on his story.</p><p>“as I was heading up the stairs, I could hear a faint voice, it sounded male. I, of course, immediately got ready for possible combat. When I reached the top of the stairs, I ended up in a small hallway, which were connected to multiple rooms, presumably bedrooms.” The toad continued. “and I was able to hear the voice way clearer now, and it was coming from one of the rooms. As I got closer to the source, I could hear him talking to himself.</p><p>“great job getting yourself hurt like this, Preston, great job.” The voice said. “you just HAD to jump in between.”</p><p>As I arrived at the door. I looked inside and saw a frog soldier holding his arm, which was bleeding heavily from a big slash wound. He groaned in pain as he tried to wrap a bandage around it. “you just had to take the hit, didn’t you?! you had to be the hero. And for what? For the soldier to die a few minutes later.” He sighed. “why can’t this war just end, so many have suffered and died because of it.”</p><p>Hearing this, I was kind of confused. At the briefings, we were told that frogs were savage killers, who were willing to do anything to win the war, even if it meant sacrificing their own soldiers.</p><p>But this…. This was nothing like that. He didn’t look like a savage killer, or willing to sacrifice another soldier for their cause. Instead, he saved one. And instead of continuing the war, he wanted to end it, something that I wanted as well. I was sick of the fighting, the blood and the death.</p><p>But while thinking this, I accidentally let my hand fall on a branch and broke it with a echoing snap.</p><p>“HEY! WHO’S THERE?!”</p><p>I instantly froze up at that. I didn’t dare move a muscle.</p><p>“SHOW YOURSELF!” the frog shouted from the room. “I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!”</p><p>I didn’t know what to do. I could stay silent and hope that he would think that he just imagined it, or I could come out of my hiding spot and maybe avoid conflict.</p><p>“YOU EITHER COME OUT, OR I’LL COME TO YOU!”</p><p>I could hear him standing up, and metal could be heard scraping over wood, which was him probably picking up his weapon. “I’LL COUNT TO THREE, OF YOU HAVEN’T COME OUT BY THEN, I’LL PERSONNALLY COME GET YOU!”</p><p>I started sweating. I had two options; either expose myself, or try to get away, which wouldn’t be the best choice, seeing my injuries.</p><p>“ONE!”</p><p>He had started counting, I needed to make a decision, and fast!</p><p>“TWO!”</p><p>I started think about the pros and cons of every decision, looking at what would be the best scenario. After some fast thinking, I came to a decision.</p><p>“THR-“ “hold it!”</p><p>As I said that, I stepped into the open, my arms raised to show that I wasn’t armed at the moment.</p><p>“a toad?” He had said. “what are YOU doing here?!” at that, he raised his weapon, ready for combat.</p><p>“the same as you, taking cover and to take care of my injuries.”</p><p>“and I have to believe that?”</p><p>“It’s the truth.”</p><p>“oh yeah, how can I be sure that you didn’t follow me and are trying to either kill or capture me?!”</p><p>“because, if I was, I would have done a better job at staying hidden, besides, why would I even try that?”</p><p>Preston looked at me, confused. “uhm, because we’re enemies.”</p><p>“but we don’t have to be.” I reacted.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“I heard you talking to yourself, about how you wanted the war to end. And to be honest, I feel the same.” I pointed out.</p><p>He huffed. “suuuure you do. Why would a bloodthirsty warrior want the war to end?”</p><p>I at that became very confused. “Bloodthirsty warrior? Were did you hear that?”</p><p>“from the higherups at base.”</p><p>I frowned. “but that isn’t true. Sure, we’re mostly warriors, but we don’t fight unless it’s the only solution. Your kind, meanwhile, has a reputation of being merciless and brutal on the battlefield, not caring about some bloodshed.”</p><p>“where in the world did you hear that?”</p><p>“from my superiors. But seeing you and your reaction, I’m starting to think that that is not true.”</p><p>Preston shook his head. “no, we are originally farmers and only a quarter of us are actual fully trained warriors.”</p><p>“why would our superior tell lies?”</p><p>The frog shrugged. “maybe they are just telling us what they have been told?”</p><p>“maybe, but I don’t know for sure.” I then put up a friendly smile. “anyway, allow me to introduce myself, the name is Grime.” I said as I held out my hand.</p><p>The frog looked at it with doubt, like if he would touch it, he would end up poisoned. After a few seconds, he made up his mind and grabbed the hand in a firm handshake. “Preston Hops, good to meet you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait. school has been taking up a lot of my time.<br/>anyway hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Gr Elementalwriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>